tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
Second Tirisean International Council
Common knowledge of events that transpired Alliance formed to attack DW strong hold led by Ulag, large Dwarf, Elf, and Bartosi Paladins. Debate centers on captured PPOWs (Pirate Prisoners of War) and the status of the Dragon Wings’ keep. Ulag wanted to kill traitor orcs. The High Elf General wanted to capture and interrogate them on claim that they had been hit hardest by pirates and would like them to be tried in their own courts to answer for their crimes against Elf-kind. Laputians want any that surrender to negotiate and refuse immediate executions to those that surrendered. In Battle, Ulag and the justicar took the keep from the back and attacked using the stronghold’s own siege equipment. Each nation (minus Amalagama) was present in some form during the battle, Mura’kesz bards reported on the situation. Amalgamans appeared to keep gate open at key moment for the allied forces. Amalgama/Crag issue: each claims the other attacked them before a fight that resulted in the deaths of 7 soldiers and 1 officer on Crag’s side while significant yet unknown losses were suffered on the Amalgaman side. During this skirmish, a Laputian was killed while trying to stop the fight. Laputa, in trouble during the post pirate fight, called on Dwarves who failed to act. Amalgama retreated to murakesz; Elfs sided with Mura’kesz. Orcs and dwarfs believe that Amalgamans come out for justice. Gnomes…are confused. Orc soldier fought High justicar before Ulag intervened. While that rumble occurred, a fight occurred Amalgamans/dwarf/mura’kesz. Fighting escalated and eventually enveloped even the Gnomes. Ulag is currently MIA. The Chosen of Astor have (mistakenly?) killed double agent Murag and stole the pirate Dreadnaught Yggon’s Wrath. Viti is gone after the palace was stormed. Heliod, having failed his duties, resigned leaving Laputa leaderless with several factions vying for control. Prince Grak has become the ruling prince reagent of Crag in Ulag’s absence. Council Proper The Coral Isles holds a guarded theater where a hall in port town clear day. Halfling arbiter Berric Bettingham greets the diplomats. 142TH Council Meeting of the delegates has begun. Mages seal the room to prevent eavesdropping. 10th time validating. Role Call Kebrio Tobeha-Zahiam represents Mura’kesz Wilmem Honorbraid represents Great Trench Gwyneth Griffystriol represents Dyffryn Caidris Bardon Vitidem the 11th, First of His Name represents Laputa Talgrim The Unburden represents Kingdom of Crag Vinistin Wordwise Venizi represents Kazamara Teleos Anguill represents Coral Isles Don’baren of the Collective represents Amalgama Archbishop Pila Sunthron represents of Church of Bartos Agenda called Kazamara: reveals internal investigation on Gnomish tech stolen by Pirates. Likely corrupt company but with Ronatella conglomerate likely to blame. Archbishiop Sunthorn appears to speak (female dwarf) Talgrim briefly objects before withdrawing his complaint. Sunny comes to give opinion on the most recent battle and wises to speak on the council. Mura’kesz and coral isles seconds motion All but crag AYEs Archbishop Pila Sunthron wished to acknowledge bias and be nice for the world as a whole. Kebrio addresses council on Astor’s Chosen (AC) and suggests restricting their movement with intent to interview them in public to understand their purposes. Talgrim given 1st warning for improper conduct. Motion passes 6:2 Astors Chosen are now subject to international questioning. We learn of Amalgaman of AC being unable to communicate to the greater Collective. Motion passes to use force if necessary against Astor’s Chosen 5:3 1st warning to Don’Baren for openly urinating. Inquiry from Crag regarding Amalgaman hostility against Crag during battle. Amalgama requests talks for peace. Cease of hostilities immediately agreed upon and terms of peace debated. Kingdom of crag requests garrison and hostages released until shit is good. Crag’s terms include limiting Amalgaman movement as well as total disbanding of the Amalgaman forces. Amalgama disagrees to these terms. Amalgama proposes treaty where lands are granted to Crag to create a garrison, mines from some magical resources, an exchange of embassies and peace is reached! Almost all nations agree to recognize this peace. Bartos is now #1 of all pantheon Gods. Bartos is number one pantheon. Council adjourned